


Заходи в Ёрозую, говорили они

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (высокий рейтинг) [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, BDSM, Bondage, Fandom Kombat 2021, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (высокий рейтинг) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Заходи в Ёрозую, говорили они




End file.
